


Loony and the Muggle-born

by Anchor



Series: Love is Loony [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/F, Female Relationships, First Years, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a female ravenclaw from Canada, goes to hogwarts and makes friends with a girl everyone calls Loony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You spent most of your summer indoors considering you had no friends. You spent most of your time playing The Sims on your computer. You liked the game because it let you control life instead of life controlling you. You barely got off ever since you got the Supernatural expansion pack. Your favorite was the witch. You were always fascinated by the idea of magic. You liked how the possibilities were endless with magic, how you could pretty much do anything with magic. You always made sure there was a witch in the household whenever you played.  
On August 18th your summer got interesting.  
You were playing Sims, working on the same household you had been playing for months. Your witch had almost mastered the alchemy skill. Your father walked through the door with the mail in his hands. He flipped through the letters but when he got the a certain one, a puzzled look fell across his face.  
"______? Did you sign up for anything online?" He asked you.  
"No."  
"Well this letter is for you."  
He gave you the letter. You paused your game and looked at it.  
The envelope had your address and the return address like usual letters. "Hogwarts? That a weird name."  
"It's probably just a scam."  
You opened up the letter and read it out loud.  
"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...Dear Ms. ______, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment.  
Term starts 1 September. We await your owl."  
You read the list "You may bring an owl or a cat, or a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to bring their own broom."  
There was another paper attached. "Dear Ms. _____, since you are a Muggle-born and live out of the country a Hogwarts representative will come for you on 25 August."  
You reread the letters and your face lit up. "Dad!" You jumped out of your chair. "Dad! I'm a witch! I'm a witch and I'm going to go to school and-"  
"Honey, it's not real. It's just some kids having fun." Your dad told you.  
"But, what if it's real."  
"That's not possible."  
"But, what if it is!"  
"Look, if the representative from the school actually comes then your can go, okay?"  
"Okay." You ran off with the letter to tell your mom the news.  
You spent the next day making yourself as a witch.

The 25th came quickly. You spent the day sitting by the door with your suitcase, clutching your letter. . There were multiple knocks on the door but none of them were wizards. 4 o'clock rolled around and you were started to lose hope.  
Your dad sat down beside you. "Maybe it was just joke."  
There was a load, hard knock on the door. Your father got up and answered, you looked with the last bit of hope in your eyes.  
A large man with shaggy hair and a long beard stood in the doorway. He had to crouch down to look at your father.  
"'Ello." He said in a British accent. "You must be Mr. _____. Names Rubeus Hagrid, I work at Hogwarts." Hagrid looked at you. "And you must be _____. Well, say goodbye to who you need to and come along."  
You jumped up to go run and say bye to your mother but your father stopped you. "You're a wizard? Prove it." He told Hagrid.  
"Well I'm not supposed to use magic...."  
"Likewise. You're not taking my daughter anywhere." He went to slam the door in the large wizards face. But was stopped by the bearded man.  
"Fine,I'll do some magic fer Yeh, but Yeh gotta promise not to tell."  
"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" You said.  
Hagrid pulled out an umbrella and pointed it at your cat. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Your cat flew into the air, meowing and hissing but was on the ground not long after.  
"Woah! Can I do that!" You said in awe.  
"Not without a wand. We can go buy one as soon as we get to Britain."  
"Can I go now, Dad!"  
Your father couldn't believe his eyes. Magic was real and his daughter was going to Britain to learn it! "Okay....let's go tell your mom....you come too...."  
You, your father (still in shock) and Hagrid walked into the house to tell your mother that you were off to Hogwarts to learn how to be a witch.

You and Hagrid stood at the end of your street. You had your suitcase in one hand and we're still clutching your letter in the other.  
"So, how are we getting to Britain?" You asked Hagrid.  
"Apparition" the giant man told you simply. "Hold my hand and prepare yourself."  
"....okay." You put your letter in your suitcase and grabbed Hagrids hand.  
"Ar' yeh ready?"  
"What am I getting ready for?"  
Then the ground disappeared from under your feet, your head started to spin and you felt nauseous then it was over. The ground appeared again and you instantly fell to your knees and dropped your bag.  
"What was that!" You demanded, trying not to throw up.  
"Apparition. S'rry. The first time is always the worst. You okay?"  
"Yeah...I'm fine. " You stood up and grabbed your bag and took in your surroundings.  
You were in a completely different place. It was street you've never seen before, with buildings that looked amazing and weird. "Wow."  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid exclaimed. "You still got that money you dad gave yeh?"  
"Yeah" You said, taking about a hundred dollars from your bag along with a disposable camera. You took a bunch of picture before putting it in your pocket.  
Hagrid laughed. "C'mon, we gotta go to Gringotts to exchange it for wizards money. "

You took lots of pictures in Gringotts after looking at it in amazement. You left with coins Hagrid called Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.  
You began to shop for your school supplies, taking many pictures in the process.  
"Ollivanders is the only place to buy wands! He's the best wand maker in all of Britain!" Hagrid told you as you rounded the wand shop. "I'll wait out here. You go on in."  
There were a lot of trial and error but eventually you found your want. ____, ____ inches, ______, ______ core. It was perfect. You walked out of the shop looking at it in awe. Hagrid told you that you had enough money left for a new pet. You settled on an Owl you named Jason after a character from your favorite book.

Hagrid booked you a room at an inn outside of Diagon Alley and told you he'd come and get you on the first  
You slept with your wand on the bedside table and read the textbooks during the day. Sometimes you explored the old Inn.

You woke up early on September 1st to Hagrid looming over you. You jumped and almost screamed.  
'S'rry 'bout that. D'nit mean to scare yeh."  
"It's okay, Hagrid. Just wasn't expecting you in my face. Are we leaving?"  
"Yes, the train leaves at 11. I'll wait for yeh downstairs."

You got dressed and brushed your teeth and hair. You made sure you had everything and walked downstairs with your suitcase in hand which was way heavier than when you left home and your second camera and your wand in your pocket.  
You and Hagrid ate breakfast then left for The Kings Cross Station!

"Here's your train ticket. I gotta go do something. I'll see you at Hogwarts."  
Hagrid handed you a train ticket and walked away.  
The ticket said your train was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. You've never been on a train but you were pretty sure that didn't exist.  
You walked around the station, wanting to ask someone where your train was but couldn't due to your social anxiety. You sat on your trolley staring at the post between platform 10 and 9. Maybe it will just appear.  
You sat there for awhile, losing hope thinking you were never going to get to platform 9 and 3/4.  
You sadly petted Jason.

"Are you looking for platform 9 and 3/4?" Asked a voice.  
You looked up to see and blonde girl your age with big grey eyes. She wore radish earrings thst you shrugged off thinking it was normal in the wizarding world.  
You jumped up from the trolley, Jason giving a squawk at your sudden movement. "Yeah! Are you a witch too?"  
She nodded. "I can show you how to get there if you want."  
"Thank you. How?"  
"Well, daddy said you have to run right at the wall but don't stop or it won't work."  
"That seems scary...."  
"We can go at the same time if that helps?'  
"Yeah, Thank you ----"  
"Luna."  
You smiled. Who knew making friends was so easy. You told her your name.  
Luna put her stuff of your trolley and grabbed on the handle. You did that same. Together both of you ran full speed at the wall between platform 9 and 10. You braced for impact but never got any. You and Luna passed right through the wall and onto a completely different platform.

You admired the red Hogwarts train.and all the wizards and witches on platform 9 3/4 as Luna said goodbye to her father. She led you on the train and into an empty compartment. You and her talked about wizardry and she told you about all the different creatures you should watch out for like Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna bought both of you chocolate frogs from the trolley since you spent the last of your money on Jason. You were Surprised when your frog jumped away but you caught it and ate it after the spell wore off. You ended up falling asleep as Luna was talking about Nargles. It wasn't your fault! It was a long train ride and you woke up early and had stayed up late reading textbooks. Hopefully Luna didn't mind. You didn't want to lose your only friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke you up and told you that she thinks that you were almost at the school and should change into your robes. You always had a problem with changing in front of people, Luna seemed to notice so she waited outside of the compartment. Your robes were comfortable. By the time you were dressed and Luna was back in the compartment, you were able to see the school in the distance. It was magnificent. It's was like a castle. You always wanted to live in a castle. You would've ran out as soon as the train stopped but the corridor was packed and you once again became a victim to social anxiety. You followed Luna out of the compartment and made sure not to lose her in the crowd. That was your biggest fear right now. Well, that and Heliopaths. You began to breathe again when you stepped out of the train but lost it again after seeing the school up close. The castle was huge, maybe seven stories, it had tall towers everywhere. It was surrounded by mountains. The place looked brand new but you could tell it's been standing for centuries.

"First years follow me!" You heard Hagrid yell as he rung a bell. "First years follow me!"

You saw his head and most of the upper half of his body above the crowd of students. You and Luna pushed through the crowd towards the group of first years surrounding Hagrid.

"Is that all of yeh? Well, c'mon." Hagrid piled all the first years into boats. You sat in a boat with Luna, a redheaded girl who said her name was Ginny, and a brunette named Rose. Your boat followed Hagrid and the other first years across the lake.

The inside of the castle was even more spectacular. You looked in awe as Hagrid introduced the first years to Professor Mcgonagall, the transfiguration teacher. You wondered what transfiguration was. You hoped you had that class.

Professor Mcgonagall explained to all of you about the sorting hat and the sorting process and about the houses and the house cup. You wondered with house you would be in. You hoped Luna was in the same house as you.

"Ginny Weasley!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Brady Grove!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Tyson Abner!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Was there any order to this? You thought the list would be In alphabetical order though you are glad it's not. Your name falls in _____ and you felt like that was the worst name place for a shy person. But, knowing you could be next any minute was even more stressful.  
"_______ _______!"  
You gulped and nervously stepped towards the stool. Mcgonagall placed the hat on your head and you looked into the crowd. All eyes were on you. You felt the pressure.  
What the house you got was one everyone thought was lame? What if you didn't fit in there? What if---  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The room clapped loudly, one table louder than the rest. They were motioning you to come to their table. You ran towards the Ravenclaw table wanting to be out of the spotlight.  
What did Ravenclaw do again? The sorting hat sang a song about the houses in the beginning but you couldn't remember if Ravenclaw was the smart one or the one that finds things.  
You didn't fit into either of those though. You were always losing stuff and you weren't that smart....you weren't brave or mean either.  
The sorting hat probably put you In a random house since you weren't good at anything.  
The Ravenclaw table greeted you with open arms but you were down because you knew you would never belong with them.  
"Rose Allen!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
At least someone you met before was in here with you.  
"John McCain!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Luna Lovegood!"  
Your head shot up.  
Please be in Ravenclaw, you pleaded. You'd feel much better if your friend was here with you.  
In the hours you've known Luna, you knew you could be yourself around her without judgement though you were still a little nervous she would turn on you.  
Please be in Ravenclaw.  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Your face lit up and a grin slapped itself on your face as Luna skipped to the table and took the seat next to you.  
You tuned out the rest of the Sorting Ceremony. 

After the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, a old man with long white hair and matching beard, said some things, food appeared on the plates on the tables.  
There was every food imaginable on the platters and there were no parents to tell you what you had to eat. Then after, desert appeared. You were already full from dinner but managed to eat multiple brownies and two bowls of ice cream. 

The feast came to a close and the great hall started to clear out.  
"First year Ravenclaws follow me!" A boy about 17 yelled through the crowd.  
A group much smaller than when you first arrived at the castle surrounded the boy.  
You weren't that much out of your comfort zone with this group. They all looked amazed as they walked through the castle. All frightened when the staircase moved while the group was on it. All surprised when the paintings spoke. You took pictures of everything. 

The group followed the older boy who introduced himself as Robert up a spiral staircase. At the top was a door without a knob or anything just a knocker shaped like a eagle. You took a picture of it.  
"This is that entrance to the Ravenclaw common room also known as where you will be staying during your time at Hogwarts. Unlike the other houses you gain access to Ravenclaw by answer a riddle instead of speaking a password. If you don't answer the riddle correctly the first time then you have to wait for someone else to answer it. If any of you have any trouble find me or one of the professors to help you."  
Robert turned away and used the eagle knocker to knock on the door.  
"What gets wetter and wetter as it dries?" The eagle spoke.  
Robert turned to the group, "Do any of you know?"  
You knew the answer was 'a towel' but were scared that you would get picked on for knowing or if it was wrong.  
"______ knows!" Luna said, pulling your arm up.  
"What? N-no I don't."  
"C'mon ______, give it a try." Robert egged you on.  
"Um...", all eyes were on you again, "....a towel."  
The door opened.  
"Good job, ______." The group cheered for you. Luna smiled at you.  
"How did you know I knew?" You asked her.  
"I didn't. " the blonde said simply then skipped into the common room with the group. 

The ravenclaw common room was amazing from the dark blue carpets to the domed roof that resembled the night sky. Bookshefts stood against the walls of the large circular room beside arch windows giving the students a wonderful view of the Hogwarts grounds. Chairs and couches dotted the floor and there was a giant statue of a woman in the front of the room. You took a picture.  
"This" Robert walked up to the statue. "is Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of the Ravenclaw house!"  
The group oohed and awed.  
"Here is the girls dormitories." Robert motioned to the left of the statute and then to the boys dormitories on the right.  
"If you have any questions feel free to ask. Have a good night. Boys follow me."  
He left for the boys dormitories with the other boys, leaving the girls in the common room.  
"Well, I guess we go in here." One of the girls said walking into the girls dormitories.  
The rest of the girls followed including you and Luna.  
You walked in the room labeled 'First Years' 

The dorm looked way better than your own room. There were five four-poster beds covered in blue silk eiderdowns lining the walls and a window in the front of the room. The moonlight made the room glisten. Your suitcase was there along with a tie and scarf in ravenclaw colors and a Ravenclaw pin. The other girls had the same.  
They started picking beds and getting in there pajamas.  
"I'll cover you if you want." Luna whispered to you.  
"Thank you."  
After all the girls were dressed, they all decided to get to each other since you all were going to live together at school.  
Rose Allen was the oldest of 4, but as far as she knew she was the only witch of the kids. She was a half-blood, which got you a excited at first thinking Gods existed too but quickly learned that it just meant one of her parents were human and the other was magical (her dad).You were a little disappointed.  
Hillary Gates, blonde, was an only child and she was really cheerful and girly. She's from Scotland and likes make-up, dresses and boys. She's was what Rose called Pureblood which meant she came from a long line of wizards.  
Diane Martin was a little scary. Apparently she grew up with 2 older brothers (well, half-brothers) who both ended up in Slytherin and raised by a single mother. Her brothers were purebloods but her mom didn't know if Diane's father was a wizard or not. She refused to wear her robes and seemed to only speak about negative things.  
They laughed when Luna said her dad was editor for a magazine called the Quibbler.  
"The Quibbler?" Diane pestered. "That thing is full of rubbish. It's a joke!"  
They made fun of almost everything Luna said about herself.  
Your friend didn't seem to mind though.  
You were scared to speak about yourself after her. There was so much they could make fun of you for. Neither of your parents were wizards. You didn't have any friends before you came here, even now all you have is Luna. You were shy and self-conscious. You weren't as smart as any of the others.... Y  
ou spoke about yourself, but no one made fun of you for being Muggle-born or shy.  
You told them about your dream to become a _____. Diane said it was stupid but was shamed after by Rose.  
Why were they so harsh on Luna, who as far you know is nothing but kind and generous?  
After you were done talking, Luna said they should go to sleep, they had classes in the morning. Everyone got into bed, closed their curtains and dozed off.  
You looked at your wand. You found you were a wizard last week and you never even tried to use magic. There was a simple spell you remember from one of your textbooks.  
"Lumos." You whispered. The tip of your wand glowed brightly, your grin appeared back on your face.  
"Nox."


	3. Chapter 3

You got dressed after everyone else. Luna knocked on the door when you were trying to tie your tie.  
"Here, let me help." Luna took your tie and tied it perfectly. "Is it too tight?"  
"No, it's fine. Where did you learn how to do that?"  
"My dad showed me. I can teach you next time."  
"Thanks."  
You noticed you thank Luna a lot.  
The blonde smiled. "Come on. Everyone is already at breakfast."

All the students seemed to be talking about some other students and a flying car. Luna never asked and you were too scared to.  
You got your timetables after breakfast. You were really relieved that you and Luna were in the same house. You probably would have a panic attack in every class if you had no friends. You usually ended up doing your work at a table in the back of the class at your old school.  
Ravenclaws had transfiguration first. You were really excited to see what that was all about and you were not let down. Though it did take a couple tries but eventually you turned your match into a needle.  
You didn't sleep through History of Magic. It intrigued you and you took notes like you were supposed to. You were also fascinated by the teacher, who was a ghost. You were frightened at first but quickly started to try to figure out how it was possible. Maybe the sorting hat was right about putting you in Ravenclaw.  
Lunch was delicious. Turns out you didn't need to ask about the flying car because one of the students involved got a screaming letter about it and that cleared it all up for you.  
Luna told you more about wizard creatures. One of the students said it was all fake but you decided to try to ignore them like Luna does. Besides you didn't see any reason why the creatures she told you about couldn't possibly exist.  
Charms was everything you thought magic was. Your first lesson was levitation. You made your feather fly with ease.  
Dinner had less excitement than last night's dinner. The food was still amazing but you didn't eat as much this time. You saved room for most brownies and Ice cream. 

You gathered some courage to ask Robert how you could send letters to home and he showed you the way to the owlery. You sat there writing a letter home with Jason perched on your knee.

*****  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
I love Hogwarts and I love learning magic. I took tons of pictures. Some things here are weird though, like that moving staircases and how owls deliver the mail. This one is mine by the way. His name is Jason. Do you like him? Don't worry I bought him trained, he listens very well.  
I made a friend. Her name is Luna and she's very nice. I hope you can meet her. She gets picked on but doesn't seem to care. We have to share a dorm with three other girls they're nice though Rose is sort of bossy and Diane is a little mean. Luna is the only person that is really my friend. 

Love,  
______

P.s.  
To send a reply just roll it up and put it in Jason's talons. It's going to take a while for him to get to and from since you live so far away.  
****

You gave the letter to Jason along with one of your cameras. You told him where to go and he flew off.  
"He's still young. It might only take 2 weeks for him to get back."  
You jumped at the sudden sound but it was just Luna.  
"Sorry, did I scare you?"  
"Just a little. What are you doing here?"  
"I was bored so I decided to give the owls some company. I thought they'd get quite lonely stuck up here."  
Luna was such a nice person. Was there even a bad bone in her?

You and Luna walked the halls, exploring the castle. Suddenly a rush of students raced down the corridor. You and Luna followed them to a quite disturbing scene.  
The crowd surrounded three students and three teachers and Professor Dumbledore standing in front of a wall with words written in red, it looked like blood. A cat hung on the wall. It wasn't moving.  
"Oh my god." You muttered.  
"Enemies of the aire beware." A blonde boy read from the wall. "You know what that means? Your next Mudbloods!"  
"Luna, what's a Mudblood?"  
"It's a bad name for a Muggle-born."  
You grabbed Luna's arm. "Luna, I'm a Muggle-born! Oh my god, I'm going to die."  
She assured you that you were fine. And turns out the cat was just petrified not that it that it made you feel any better.  
This was definitely not something you were going to put in your next letter home. 

You didn't sleep well that night and in your double potions class with the Hufflepuffs you almost burned yours and Luna's eyebrows off. You noticed you pulled on your tie a lot. Luna ended up loosening it for you. “You can tell me if it’s too tight.” She still tied your ties for you, you couldnt really get the hang of it with that monster of the loose.

Flying class took your mind off things. As soon as you got the least bit in the air, you felt the rush.  
You decided not to think about how someone was out to get all the Muggle-borns in the school and focus on the good things like Luna does. 

You went to your first Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin and even though there was a rogue bludger and the game ended badly, you fell in love with the game instantly.

Jason flew in with an reply from your parents a couple weeks later.  
They were glad you were having good time and were excited you made a friend and couldn't wait to met Luna. They informed you that Jason was your pet and they would not be responsible for him in anyway. They said they also were planning on moving to Britain to be closer to Hogwarts. They're plan was to move before you got home and wanted to know where they would pick you up in June.

You wrote them a reply right away telling them everything they needed to know, you told them about Quidditch and how you were going to try out next year and that you thought moving to Britain was a great idea.  
You left out the rumors that another Muggle-born had been petrified and how scared you were.  
You let Jason rest and sent the letter the next day. 

"You shouldn't dwell on the monster.” Luna told you, after noticing you weren’t eating as much at dinner anymore. “Even if you do get petrified, Madam Pomfrey will get you better in no time! You have nothing to worry about.”  
Of course she wasn’t scared, she was a pureblood.

~~~~

Winter rolled around. It was always your favorite season. You and Luna made a snowman, both of you tried to give him arms it wasn’t that easy even with magic. Eventually you did it.  
You stuck a stick in his hand. “Now he’s a wizard!”

Nobody had been petrified since Collin, well as far as you knew. It calmed you down quite a bit. You started to focus more on class and get more excited about Quidditch. Your parents bought a house in London much to Jason's approval. They sent you pictures of the new house and it was really nice and big.  
You’ve noticed that you were the only wizard that was from out of the country. You didn't like the attention that gave you. Everyone keep asking how big your igloo was and what was wrong with your voice. A lot of people started saying ‘eh’ around you.  
You saw Luna get a little defensive over you a few times this happened. You getting bullied was the only thing Luna really got upset about. 

Sometimes you and Luna hung out with Ginny Weasley. She seemed a little off recently, but you didn't think anything of it. You guys sometimes hung out with Rose as well but she mostly hung with Hilary and Diane.  
Luna got picked on a lot. The other kids chose to call her “Loony Lovegood” instead of Luna. People stole her things, though Luna told you it was just the Nargles. You knew that wasn't true since you found a few of her missing things under Diane's bed. You still believe in Nargles though.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger has been petrified.  
It was all everyone talked about. Your fear came back. You followed the new rules strictly. You would barely get out of bed without someone you trust there. Luna was with you at all times.  
You spent most days reading in the common room, looking at the door every five minutes. Nothing Luna could say would make you feel better. She understood your fear and made it her duty to never leave your side.

Luna had fallen asleep on your shoulder. You were sitting on a couch one night before dinner. It was understandable why Luna had fallen asleep. The ravenclaws had a long Astronomy class last night. You were quite tired yourself but couldn’t sleep lately. It was evident from the bags under your eyes. You were staring at the door trying to read an interesting story about a wizard called Gandalf. Well, you assumed it was interesting, you only got through 5 pages.  
Why did you think going to this school was a good idea? You get a random letter in the mail telling you you were a wizard. It wasn’t possible. A big hairy man comes to your house, levitats your cat and you just go with him.  
Maybe, Hagrid was a kidnapper and Hogwarts was a cult and all the magic and the monster was all a hallucination you made up after having a mental breakdown. Or maybe you had the mental breakdown at home and went crazy and were sent to an insane asylum and you just made up the school to deal with it all. Maybe people getting petrified werent really getting petrified, just getting out of the asylum. So, really you had nothing to worry about.  
You knew that wasn't true. You wouldn't have thought of it if it was.  
It was all real.

“Woah.” a voice said.  
You snapped out of it. A boy, maybe in his 5th year, walked out of the boys’ dormitories. “Didn't know you two were that close!” He laughed.  
“What do you mean?” You asked. You had gotten better at talking to people and asking questions.  
“You know what I mean.” He said slyly, walking out of the common room.  
What did he mean?  
You looked at the position you and Luna were in. She had started cuddling you with her legs up on the couch, head on your shoulder and arms around you.  
You still didn't know what the guy meant. You were only 11. 

You fell asleep shortly after the fifth year left. It was one of the rare times these days. You rested your head on Lunas and dozed off. You sleep through dinner and through most of the night.  
You had a nightmare and jolted awake around 2am. Flinging Luna off you, waking her as well.  
“Are you okay?” Luna asked you.  
“No. I am not okay, Luna, I’m so scared.” You were on the verge of tears.  
Luna leaned over to you and hugged you tightly. You cried into her shoulder.  
The common room was dark at night. The moon was covered by the clouds.

After talking for hours you and Luna fell asleep again in the common room. You were awoken by Professor Flitwick yelling at you two about not being in your dorm.  
He escorted the Ravenclaws to the great hall and then the first years to charms class.  
You were doing the fire making charm today. You were looking forward to this one ever since you first read the textbook. it was in Sims and you liked the thought of making something out of nothing.  
You tried to focus on the spell but couldn't. Luna did the spell perfectly. 

You were doing bad in almost all of your classes. Flying was the only one you still did good in. You almost forgot about everything bad when you were up on that broom.  
Almost. 

Dinner came to an early close when the monster had taken a student into its lair. Professor Mcgonagall said the school was going to close.  
Your first year was horrible. You were terrified most of the time. You had finally gotten away from the bullies at regular school. You finally had a friend. You found you you were magic for goodness sake.  
But the school was no longer safe and the students were going to be sent home within a week. You were going to have to go back to regular school without Luna, without any friends. It's going to repeat Canada all over again. 

You didn't sleep that night. Luna decided to cuddle you, she knew you were upset and scared, she thought having a friend close would comfort you. It did help a little.  
"Lumos."  
You started reading 'Hogwarts: A History.' Maybe it had a way to stop the monster in it. You knew it had escaped once before but the textbook had nothing on it, none of the books did. But, you keep trying. 

Hogwarts contacted the student's parents informing them of the closer. Your parents sent you a letter panicking about your safety. You didn't know how to respond. 

~~~~

The students who stole the flying car in the beginning of the year had killed the monster. You started to breathe again. The student who had been taken into the chamber of secrets turned out to be Ginny. She was fine.  
The monster was a Basilisk, a giant venomous snake that could kill people by looking them in the eyes. Thankfully all the petrified students only saw it's reflection.  
The school wasn't going to close. You wrote back to your parents telling them the news.  
They still thought the school wasn't safe but were going to let you continue going to Hogwarts since of the ruff time you had in public school. And they already spent the money to move to London.  
Your excitement about being a witch came back. Luna seemed happier too.  
You started to pay attention in class again and did the fire making spell with ease.  
Things were back to normal. Or as normal as things could be when you were a witch


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the year went on beautifully.  
You performed the softening charm spectacularly in Charms class but might have gotten a bit carried away as you used it on the table and jumped into it. Luna jumped on .it to, so you didn't have that much of a panic attack after words. You still got worried about what people thought of you.  
Though at lunch you did snap at a kid for asking how much penguins could fit in your igloo eh. You were getting really tired of all the Canadian jokes.  
You did a good job turning a mouse into a snuffbox in Transfiguration but forgot what you were doing when you were making forgetfulness potion in potions class. Snape deducted 5 points from Ravenclaw for the irony.  
Though it didn't really matter how many points your house had, you already knew Gryffindor was going to win because two Gryffindors saved the school from an evil snake.  
You were quite okay with that. 

You and Luna laid on your bed after you finished exams. Students had to head home for summer tomorrow.  
"I don't want to leave." You said.  
"Why? Do you not like your parents?" Luna asked in that faraway voice of hers.  
"No, I love my parents. I'm just going to miss it here. I'm going to miss you too."  
"Don't worry." Luna cuddled into your side. "You'll be back here in no time and I'll write you everyday, I promise."  
"Thanks Luna."  
Once again you fell asleep cuddling Luna Lovegood. 

~~~~  
The train stopped at the station. You followed Luna to her dad. You and him were never properly introduced.  
"You must be _____." Mr. Lovegood said, shaking your hand. "Luna wouldn't stop talking about you in her letters."  
You felt all warm and mushy when he said that and didn't quite know how to respond so you just nervously laughed.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood."  
"Please, call me Xenophilius."  
You tried but the name was hard to pronounce.

You ran through the wall between platform 9 and 10 after Luna and her father. Your parents stood close by. They wondered quite a bit about what was in the wall. After they got passed that there was a whole nother platform in there, they became really happy to see you and to finally meet Luna. 

On the car ride home you realized you weren't going to get the same kind of enjoyment you used to from Sims.  
You were okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to check out the second book in this series titled 'Like Magic' if you did.  
> Speaking of titles, the one for this one sucks and I'm sorry about that but what can you do, it's too late to change it.


End file.
